Agent Alpha One (episode)/Gallery
S1 E5 Robeaux residence.png S1 E5 Brains.png S1 E5 SC moving the frame.png S1 E5 red mutant octopus.png S1 E5 SC infroming.png S1 E5 looking elsewhere.png S1 E5 SC and HH.png S1 E5 Alpha One.png|Alpha One S1 E5 Brains with hearts.png S1 E5 SC and HH staring.png S1 E5 Whack the Worms.png S1 E5 Fred and Friday playing.png S1 E5 awkward Friday.png S1 E5 Friday not getting.png S1 E5 Fred still playing.png S1 E5 red worm appears.png S1 E5 Fred winning the game.png S1 E5 Fred wins the game.png S1 E5 RW congratulating Fred.png S1 E5 Fred wins.png S1 E5 AA1 cover.png S1 E5 Brains excited.png S1 E5 AA1 cover 2.png|Intelligent S1 E5 AA1 cover 3.png|Brave S1 E5 AA1 cover 4.png|Understanding S1 E5 Brains talking style.png S1 E5 Brains talking style 2.png S1 E5 Fred disgusted.png|Ugh! Pass me a bucket! S1 E5 AA1 merchandise.png|It goes in, it comes out. S1 E5 AA1 talking figure.png|Aliens beware! Wherever you are! S1 E5 Fred unimpressed.png S1 E5 Fred imitating Brains.png S1 E5 AA1 DVD collection.png S1 E5 Fred and Friday terrified.png S1 E5 Brains sending.png S1 E5 Fred and Friday leaves.png S1 E5 Fred and Friday out.png S1 E5 the neighborhood.png S1 E5 Fred and Friday spying.png S1 E5 AA1 talking to himself.png|Aliens beware! Wherever you are! S1 E5 AA1 takes attention.png S1 E5 LT protocol.png S1 E5 Brains awkward.png S1 E5 lemonade Fred.png S1 E5 Brains smiling.png S1 E5 view from behind.png S1 E5 AA1 orders.png S1 E5 view from the fences.png S1 E5 Brains with hearts 2.png S1 E5 Brains with hearts 3.png S1 E5 Fred not getting.png S1 E5 takeoff.png S1 E5 burnt Fred and Friday.png|Wow! What a brilliant takeoff! S1 E5 outside Earth.png S1 E5 Brains modest.png|If I may say so sir, S1 E5 AA1 relaxing.png S1 E5 Brains make-up.png S1 E5 under attack.png S1 E5 Brains ready.png S1 E5 AA1 relaxing 2.png S1 E5 AA1 background.png S1 E5 Brains agrees.png S1 E5 Mutant octopus.png S1 E5 electrical discharge.png|Electrical Discharge S1 E5 AA1 takes action.png S1 E5 AA1's ship lands.png S1 E5 view from above.png S1 E5 Brains trapped.png S1 E5 AA1 calm.png S1 E5 AA1 calm 2.png S1 E5 AA1 calm 3.png S1 E5 AA1 calm 4.png S1 E5 AA1 calm 5.png S1 E5 AA1 calm 6.png S1 E5 Brains scared.png S1 E5 AA1 calm 7.png S1 E5 hungry mutant.png S1 E5 realization.png S1 E5 AA1 running.png S1 E5 AA1 takes cover.png S1 E5 SC informing 2.png S1 E5 Protectors celebrating.png S1 E5 AA1 still scared.png S1 E5 AA1 still scared 2.png S1 E5 SC favor.png S1 E5 Brains reaction.png S1 E5 Brains taking aim.png S1 E5 AA1 dizzy.png S1 E5 Fred and Friday watching.gif S1 E5 Fred and Friday watching.png S1 E5 Fred unimpressed 2.png S1 E5 Fred-Brains conversation.png S1 E5 Fred watching.png S1 E5 Fred-Brains conversation 2.png S1 E5 the neighborhood 2.png S1 E5 Fred takes action.png S1 E5 At the roof.png S1 E5 Friday curious.png S1 E5 Fred commands.png S1 E5 Friday excited.png S1 E5 Friday the spaceship.png S1 E5 view from above 2.png S1 E5 Fred viewing the outside.png S1 E5 spoilers.png S1 E5 La Sagrada Família.png S1 E5 Brains and AA1 hanging.png S1 E5 Brains shoots.png S1 E5 out of ammo.png S1 E5 the streets.png S1 E5 view from above 3.png S1 E5 mutant octopus smile.png S1 E5 Fred in style.png|Hey there or I have got style or what? S1 E5 Brains needs help.png S1 E5 octopus looking at Fred.png S1 E5 Fred approaching mutant.png|This is one vile, slimy, hideous... S1 E5 Fred alert.png S1 E5 Fred running.png S1 E5 Friday the worm whacker-spaceship.png S1 E5 Brains haning on.png S1 E5 an octopus whacked on the eye.png S1 E5 face-to-face.png S1 E5 the big red head.png S1 E5 Brains complimenting.png|That is a big mutant. S1 E5 AA1 more scared.png S1 E5 red mutant bites.png S1 E5 red mutant bites 2.png S1 E5 tied octopus.png S1 E5 Fred setting up.png S1 E5 Final whack.png S1 E5 red mutant defeat.png S1 E5 Luckpuig residence.png S1 E5 Brains watching the two.png|This is just a little too much for me. S1 E5 AA1 training with Fred.png|Aliens beware! Wherever you are! S1 E5 AA1 training with Fred 2.png S1 E5 AA1 training with Fred 3.png|Watch and learn Alphy, winning video games is all about style. S1 E5 AA1 playing.png S1 E5 AA1 playing 2.png|Yes sir! S1 E5 AA1 playing 3.png Category:Episode Galleries